1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved beverage container in which a fine-powdery mixture and a drinking water are stored separately, and they are subjected to mixing for drinking the beverage.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a beverage such as tea, coffee and juice is sold at a store or via an automatic vending machine, which is plugged into a beverage container such as a can, a bottle and a plastic bottle of PET. It takes a long time to pass these beverages to consumers and there is a problem that deliciousness becomes bad by aged deterioration during storing. Therefore, a beverage container is proposed, which is an easy-to-drink container capable of tasting the flavor of freshly brewed tea by blending a seasoning material such as powdered tea, and a drinking water just before drinking (for example, in Patent Document 1).
The invention described in JP-A 2003-72822 by the present applicant, for example, shows a structure comprising a container having a mixture in a bottle mouth of the beverage container body, a cap that is formed on an upper side of the container so as to cover the bottle mouth of the beverage container body, that has a cylindrical shape opened downward and that has a projection at the center. On an inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical part of the cap, a threaded part is provided so as to couple to a threaded part disposed outside the bottle mouth, and when both threaded parts are coupled each other, a collar having a mechanically weak portion disposed under the cap is broken.
In the above invention, the threaded part is coupled to the threaded part disposed outside the bottle mouth of the beverage container body by turning the cap while pushing down. When the cap is tightened so as to contact an upper surface of the cap with a top of the bottle mouth, a projection arranged at an upper surface of the cap breaks upper and lower surfaces of the container through and a mixture such as powdery tea is dropped down from the opening to a drinking water. After that, if the resultant mixture is stirred, it is capable of tasting the flavor of freshly brewed tea and is characterized in this.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2003-72822